Fairy Tail love story
by Ella-May Nation
Summary: Yeah I know that the title sucks but I can't think of anything else What would happan if there was another dragon slayer? That has been hidden for the last ten years? Read to find out! rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu, Gray, would you pay attention," Master Makarov said attempting to stop their fighting… again. However before he could do anything Erza had already hit them both over the head.

"As I was saying, I have just received a very special mission that was requested for your team only. It appears that a mage has been held in a secluded tower for the past ten years. The request was sent by the only guard of the tower. He said that, Rin Satome that is his name, has been locked up there for to long. He wants you to get him out."

"Wait, why has he been held up there for so long?" asked Lucy with confusion written all over her face.

"On the island he is held on, Tulula Island, is a place where magic is band. The people do not use magic to try and keep out of magical wars. Apparently he showed up when he was seven, not wanting to just throw him out, they locked him up and assigned someone to guard him. Yukio, the guard, wants to get him out. You will go to Tulula Island and get Rin out," Makarov said eyeing the group before him.

"Now then get going Yukio wants him out as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master."

**^^^A FEW HOURS LATER^^^**

"I am never…coming back here… again," Natsu muttered as he dragged himself off the boat.

"Man Natsu, a bus, two trains, and a boat. I'm surprised your still alive," Gray teased as Natsu continued to lay face down in the sand.

"Say that again you perverted popcicle," Natsu shouted suddenly getting all his energy back.

They were just about to get into another fight until someone cleared their throat. They turned their heads to look at the person, he had shaggy blonde hair and dirt brown eyes with dark skin. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black chest plate, black iron gloves, a pair of dark jeans and black iron boots.

"Are you the mages I sent for?" he asked looking at Lucy then Erza, then Natsu and Gray.

"Yes we are. So you must be Yukio then," said Lucy as she held out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Lucy that's Erza, Gray, and Natsu."

"Hey you forgot me!'' a small voice called out from behind Natsu.

"Sorry but you were just so…quiet. I didn't even know you were with us Happy," Lucy said as said cat flew up on Natsu's head.

"Please come with me. And if anybody asks Miss Lucy is my distant cousin who came to visit and brought you with her, I can't let people know what I plan to do," Yukio said as he turned and started walking towards the gates motioning for them to follow him.

As they walked through the town they noticed that the village radiates an ora of peace and serenity as birds chirp to their families. The people on the street were happily chatting as they browsed the produce and other stands in the market. Trees tower over the town, their broad, green leaves providing shade from the radiant sun. They continued to walk until they came up to a simple brick house with white trimming, blue doors and shutters, and a small yard with lush green grass.

The inside walls were a sea foam blue color and totally spotless. The floor was a beautiful sandy carpet and seemed as if he had scrubbed it by hand for hours. The room had a high ceiling and a large picture window giving them a beautiful view of the front lawn. They sat down on a dark brown couch as he sat in a simple wooden chair that was decorated with some kind of animal hide.

"Now then for the details. I simply want this done quietly, once your on the boat with Rin I will set the tower on fire and claim that Rin finally lost it and burned it to the ground while inside, alright?" he said his eyes never leaving them.

"If I may. Why do you want him out of there so bad while everyone else doesn't seem to care?" asked Erza who seemed a bit confused by how differently he acts from the others… just a bit.

At this he gave a sad smile and turned his head to look out the window as some children played in the yard across. After he was silent for a few minutes, his eyes got a clouded look to them as he spoke.

"Imagine being in his place. Ending up in a strange town, the first time your powers are shown you're locked up in a tower at the age of seven. Never having anyone visit you except for the person guarding you. A few children tried to visit once but when they saw how he changed everything in the room with a snap of his fingers, how he made the shadows in the room move to help him get things, they ran out and never came back. Being kept from the outside world for ten whole years only getting glimpses through a single small window? He needs to get out in to the world, make friends. I can't bear to see him stay up there any more," he said the clouded look never leaving his eyes, only darkening with every word he said.

"Right, we'll help you to the fullest extent," Erza said with a small sympathetic smile.

As he looked at all of them he noticed they all had the same look of determination and sympathy. He smiled softly and whispered so quietly that they almost didn't hear him.

"I pray this works. I promised that I'd get him out as soon as I could. "


	2. author's note

Sorry about the lack of updating but I swear there is a logical excuse. First off my mom hit a squirrel with the car so…..yeah -_-''

Secondly I have MASIVE writers block so message me some ideas if you can or you want something specific to happen, and I will consider it.

Thirdly, SCHOOL IS KILLING ME!

Again I am sorry, I hope you will be patient with me and send me ideas.


End file.
